


Brotherly Bonding

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears screaming from Al and Scorp's room.  He's worried but Draco looks alright with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [livejournal](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/28523.html) on December 2013

“Just like that. Yeah. That’s it. More, Al, _more!_ ”

Harry was lying on his bed when he heard his stepson, Scorpius, scream the words that could easily be taken in a wrong context. He turned to his side to look at Draco, who was looking at him with a blank stare.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Harry whispered, nearly panicking.

“I think—as much as it disturbs me to say this—the same thing you and I do nearly every night,” Draco answered.

“It can’t be, they are practically brothers!” Harry answered, shocked at Draco’s response. He’d hoped that Draco would spin it up somehow to make him feel better.

“Yeah, but they’re not _actually_ brothers, are they?” Draco answered.

“You’re scaring me, Draco,” Harry answered. He sat up from the bed and stared at the door, wondering if he should go and check on the boys.

“Almost, you got it, you’re so close!” Scorpius screamed again.

“That’s it, I’m going!” Harry hopped off the bed and put on his bathrobe.

“What are you going to do? Walk in on your son and my son? They’re fifteen; they don’t know how to be quiet.”

“I _cannot_ believe you’re encouraging this!” Harry roared. He swung his bedroom door open and saw a sleepy James standing outside his room. “What’s the matter?”

“Dad, they’re at it again. I don’t want to tell on Al, but it’s really starting to cut in on my sleep!”

“They’re at what exactly?” Harry asked sceptically. Was James aware of this too and didn’t have a conversation with his brothers?

Harry swung the door open and saw Al and Scorpius struggling with a wine bottle and a Muggle wine opener. “They cannot use magic, but they want to drink, so they’re struggling with opening the bottle,” James said. “I know I should have told you that they steal Draco’s wine sometimes, but I didn’t want to—”

“You knew this all along, didn’t you?” Harry glared at Draco who was just smiling, looking so mighty proud of himself.

“Come on, Harry, let’s use those same words and make them mean something for us.” Draco winked and pulled Harry back into their bedroom.


End file.
